


we meet again at the start

by siehn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: Cas stands beside Jack, who is grinning widely at Dean, with his face turned up to the sun and all of Dean’s insides turn warm and gooey.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	we meet again at the start

**Author's Note:**

> I mean. Obviously.

It was over.

The world was saved, Sam was signing excitedly to Eileen and Jody’s hand squeezed Dean’s shoulder, making him look up tiredly.

“Might wanna turn around,” she told him, the start of a grin on her face and Dean blinked, letting himself be manhandled into turning around. His eyes widen when they catch on a tan trenchcoat and a blue tie; a messy head of hair.

Cas stands beside Jack, who is grinning widely at Dean, with his face turned up to the sun and all of Dean’s insides turn warm and gooey.

“Cas,” he breathes, and familiar blue fills his vision, Cas’s face crinkling into a smile.

Dean’s not sure who moves first, or if they move together the way they always seem to do, but then Cas’s arms are around him and Dean’s holding on as tightly as he can, barely daring to believe.

“Cas, you dick,” he mutters, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears leaking out.

Cas, the bastard, laughs, his arms tightening briefly before he pulls back as much as Dean’s arms will let him.

“Hello, Dean,” he whispers, like a benediction, and Dean sucks in a breath, feeling gut-punched, glad Cas is holding onto him because his knees are definitely rebelling.

And everyone is watching; Dean can feel their eyes, can practically see Sam’s stupid smirk, but he doesn’t –

He doesn’t care.

“Cas,” he says, again, unwinding his arms to grip his lapels, “Cas, listen.”

“Dean—”

“No, Cas, what you said,” he starts, and Cas’s eyes widen and he stills, and Dean swallows. It’s a good thing he’s used to having the full force of Cas’s attention on him. “The thing you want— I want it too.”

He shakes his head and half-laughs through his tears. “I love you.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas says, and then shakes his head, meeting Dean halfway in a messy, inexpert kiss.

It’s everything he’s ever wanted.

He can hear hooting and cooing and the snap of pictures somewhere behind them, but he ignores it.

He has his family. He has Cas.

Now, they can begin.


End file.
